Each in Their Place
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kadang sebuah cerita tidak harus dibawakan langsung oleh mereka yang mengalaminya. Sebuah cerita ada karena orang lain menjadi saksinya. FID#7.


_Suatu kisah tidak harus dikatakan dengan lugas oleh tokoh utamanya._

 _Tidak harus juga dituturkan oleh suara Tuhan yang dapat menilik hati-hati manusia dengan mudahnya._

 _Suatu kisah, hanya akan menjadi kisah saat orang lain menerimanya._

 _Menjadi bagian langsung dari alur hidup seseorang dengan kelima inderanya sebagai saksi atas apa yang mereka rasakan._

 _Dan menceritakannya …_

 _Akan menjadi sebuah bagian yang menyenangkan dari hidup yang singkat dan tidak memiliki banyak arti._

 _Kali ini kubiarkan kalian, para saksi hidupku, untuk bercerita._

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto.**_

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, OOC, AU, Fluff, Multy POV, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Dipersembahkan untuk Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7 dengan prompt ' _Love Wins'._

 **Selamat menikmati ^^**

.

…*…

.

 _Dia adalah sosok gadis yang pertama jatuh hati padaku_ _._

 _M_ _engamatiku dari sudut matanya dengan pipi yang merona._

 _Tidak mempedulikan apa yang orang lain katakan padanya tentangku._

 _Atau apa yang dia lihat telah kuperbuat._

 _Tak peduli jika aku selalu berpura-pura tak melihatnya._

.

...*...

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Saat ini telah menjadi Sabaku Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah cinta pertama, dan salah seorang teman lama.

Teman masa sekolah menengah dan sekolah atas. Kami tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain. Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu pemalu untuk membuka percakapan, atau mungkin juga karena dia sesungguhnya tidak terlalu peduli padaku. Percakapan yang ada di antara kami hanya sebatas sapaan satu pihak, dan itu darinya. Aku yang dulu selalu tergagap saat mencoba menjawab. Sangat memalukan.

Satu hal yang paling kuingat tentangnya (Jauh lebih membekas dari kenangan masa-masa di mana aku hanya dapat mencuri pandang padanya dari sudut mata. Merona dan merasakan debar aneh yang tidak aku mengerti alasannya) adalah tentang pandangannya tentang cinta. Orientasinya.

Pemuda ceria yang selalu menghangatkan kelas di permukaan. Semua orang menyukainya, berkerumun di sekitarnya seperti semut mengerumuni gula. Membeokan apapun yang dikatakannya. Menertawakan lelucon-lelucon yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saling berebut mencari perhatian, seolah ingin mengatakan, ' _Kami sangat menyukaimu! Kami sangat senang kamu ada di sini!_ '

Para pendusta.

Karena aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Di belakang, mulut-mulut celaka mereka sahut-menyahut saling berbisik. Menyebarkan kisah-kisah murahan. Aku yakin, Uzumaki Naruto mengetahuinya. Sangat jelas—karena lidah-lidah itu sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Namun dia hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tetap bicara dan tertawa, menyebarkan kehangatan di kelas. Meski senyumnya sudah tak lagi selebar dulu.

Aku tidak peduli akan gosip itu.

Atau mungkin, aku memang tidak ingin peduli.

Aku yang sama sekali tidak punya teman di sekolah ini, yang tiap hari mejanya selalu diberi bunga dalam pot sebagai doa kematian, yang buku-bukunya diinjak dan hilang tersebar dalam tempat sampah kotor, tidak lagi sudi untuk percaya pada kata-kata sampah itu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau mengajakku bicara, meski hanya sekedar ' _selamat pagi_ ' setiap harinya. Dan bagiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku jatuh hati padanya dengan cinta yang polos dan murni. Menghabiskan waktu mencari sisi baiknya dan mengabadikannya dalam memoriku.

Namun saat aku memandanginya, aku tahu ada yang berbeda darinya. Dia tidak pernah memandangku—atau memandang gadis mana pun. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Guru kami.

Kakashi-sensei.

Dan aku patah hati di akhir kelas tiga kami, saat kulihat sebuah ciuman didaratkannya di bibir wali kelas kami tersebut—sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dengan matanya menatap tajam padaku yang mengintip dari celah pintu. Jelas mengatakan ...

' _Maaf, aku tidak bisa memabalas perasaanmu._ _Dengan ini, menyerahlah.'_

Aku patah hati.

Namun bagiku, Uzumaki Naruto tetap adalah Naruto-kun yang aku kenal. Cinta pertama dan seorang teman lama yang sangat berarti.

Dan itu tidak akan berubah.

.

...*...

.

 _Dia adalah sosok pertama tempatku menaruh hati_ _._

 _M_ _emberikanku perhatian yang pada akhirnya mengubah jalan hidupku._

 _Dia tahu aku memandangnya dalam arti yang berbeda, namun dia tetap diam._

 _Dan_ _dia_ _memandangku ..._ _walau itu berarti jika dia tidak dapat menerimaku lebih dari murid_ _._

 _Lagipula, aku tak mengharapkannya membalas perasaan ini._

 _Bagiku, sudah cukup d_ _ia_ _menjadi_ _sosok yang melatihku untuk menerima diriku sendiri._

.

...*...

.

Namaku Hatake Kakashi.

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah salah seorang murid yang sangat berharga.

Seminggu setelah dia masuk di sekolah menengah, dia mendapatkan pemandangan tak menyenangkan yang dihadiahi dariku. Bukan dengan maksud kesengajaan, saat itu bahkan aku belum mengenalnya.

Seperti anak laki-laki lain yang ada di dunia, membolos menjadi sebuah kegiatan yang sangat ingin dilakukan ... meski hanya sekali seumur hidup. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Menipu guru yang mengajar di kelas dengan alasan sakit dan tidur bersantai di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Anak itu cukup pintar. Dia tahu jika dokter sekolahnya, Umino Iruka, tidak akan tertipu dengan sandiwara payahnya. Maka dari itu, dia bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari saat Iruka dan aku masuk.

Dan menjadi saksi perbuatan terlarang yang kami lakukan.

Aku baru menyadari keberadaannya saat salah satu dari sepasanng mata biru itu terlihat membelalak dari celah kecil pintu lemari yang terbuka.

Kupastikan Iruka tidak melihatnya, dan kuhampiri dia.

Kupaksa dia untuk diam dengan sebuah ciuman—yang baru kutahu di kemudian hari jika itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Anak itu berlari ketakutan, namun tetap diam. Tapi, aku juga tahu jika mata biru itu selalu memandangku dengan tatapan ngeri dan ingin tahu tiap kali aku mengajar di kelasnya. Dan saat aku tersenyum padanya, dia akan menegangkan tubuhnya, memalingkan wajah. Dan lama-lama aku merasa aku dapat melihat sedikit rona di pipinya yang dihiasi tanda lahir.

Huh, dia jatuh hati padaku?

Aku tidak bisa percaya jika aku tidak melihatnya sendiri.

Anak itu datang padaku tiap pulang sekolahnya. Bertanya-tanya tentang hubunganku dengan Iruka dan cinta yang bisa tumbuh di antara kami. Aku menjawabnya sesukaku, tidak selalu jujur, namun tidak jarang berasal langsung dari lubuk hatiku.

Kali terakhir aku melihatnya adalah saat dia menciumku paksa ketika hari kelulusan.

Tapi ciuman itu bukan untukku, itu ciuman untuk gadis bermata pucat yang mengeluarkan ekspresi penuh pengharapan untuknya selama enam tahun sebelumnya.

Dan satu kata.

 _"Baiklah. Ini ciuman perpisahan_ _dariku_ _. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sensei._ _Semoga engkau bahagia dengan Iruka-sensei._ _"_

Dan anak itu berlalu. Sembari melambaikan ijazahnya dan tak lagi menoleh.

Heh, aku memang tidak akan memiliki anak. Iruka tidak akan bisa memberikannya padaku selama dia tidak punya rahim—da n aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya memilikinya, kalau itu mungkin.

Namun bagiku Uzumaki Naruto adalah putraku. Putra dan muridku. Yang sudah aku sesatkan ke jalan yang salah.

Aku ini … benar-benar orang tua yang payah.

.

...*...

.

 _Dia adalah kekasih pertamaku_ _._

 _Orang_ _yang_ _sudi_ _menggenggam tanganku_ _._

 _M_ _engatakan jika aku bukan satu-satunya yang berdosa_ _telah memilih_ _jalan ini._

 _Dia tahu aku tidak pernah bisa memberinya cinta._

 _Tapi dia tetap memberiku perhatian yang seharusnya tidak pantas aku terima._

.

...*…

.

Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Dan masih tetap Inuzuka Kiba hingga saat ini, tidak bisa berubah menjadi Nara Kiba atau semacamnya. Maaf, aku terlalu mencintai Jepang. Aku tidak sudi memakai kewarganegaraan lain meski itu membuatku resmi menjadi milik kekasihku.

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah salah seorang kekasih di masa pencarian dulu. Juga seorang teman yang banyak membagi kebodohan di masa muda.

Aku mengenalnya di salah satu acara _goukon_ yang malas kuhadiri. Tentu saja karena acara itu hanyalah ajang konyol perjodohan para gadis yang mengincar lelaki idamannya. Dan terlebih, karena aku tidak mungkin menemukan orang yang kusukai di antara makhluk-makhluk dengan _make up_ kelewat tebal itu.

Aku bukan pembenci mereka. Aku menyukai mereka, mereka wangi dan lembut—sangat menyenangkan. Ibu dan kakakku juga adalah perempuan, dan aku menyayangi keduanya—tidak peduli jika sikap mereka keras padaku. Tapi saat mencoba melakukan hal fisik dengan kaum hawa, aku tak bisa. Dan aku sadar, satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku peluk dalam hubungan intim adalah laki-laki.

Tentu saja, aku merahasiakannya. Orang bisa jijik padaku jika aku mengatakannya secara terbuka.

Tapi saat aku menemukan mata biru yang bersinar jenaka di kerubungi para gadis yang bermain dengan rambutnya—memasangkan pita, boneka, jepit rambut, dan segala aksesoris mengerikan lainnya—aku terpesona.

Dari gerak-geriknya yang terus mencuri pandang pada laki-laki, aku merasakan sebuah benang takdir mengikat kami. Seolah pertemuan kami memang sudah digariskan.

Kupindahkan bokongku ke kursi di sampingnya, ikut mengacau pembicaraan dengan bercanda jika si anak laki-laki bermata biru itu telah memonopoli para wanita. Dan gadis-gadis itu hanya tertawa, berkata jika ' _Uzumaki-kun_ ' terlalu manis sebagai laki-laki.

 _'Uzumaki-kun'._

Huh, ternyata begitu mudah aku mendapatkan namanya.

Waktu berjalan, aku mulai tak menyesali _goukon_ itu saat kuantitas pertemuanku dengan Naruto bertambah. Perlahan aku mulai mengenal dirinya, tentang apa yang dia sukai dan tidak sukai. Hingga suatu hari, saat dia sibuk mencoba mengalahkan bos tertinggi dalam _game_ di kamarku, kuberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau itu _gay_ bukan?"

Dia terkejut, membelalakkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum sinis—mencoba untuk bersikap santai dan tidak peduli. " _Yeah_. Apa itu masalah buatmu?"

Begitu mudahnya dia mengakuinya. Membuatku iri. Tapi aku hanya mengangkat dagunya dan mencengkram pipinya lembut. Memaksanya untuk memandangku. "Tidak," jawabku. Mendekatkan wajah kami berdua, kukecup bibirnya pelan. "Itu sempurna."

Hubungan ini berjalan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya kami sadar. Kami tidak merasa nyaman satu sama lain sebagai ' _kekasih_ ' ataupun ' _partner_ '. Kami adalah ' _teman_ ', seperti semua orang selalu memandang kami saat kami sedang bersama.

Dan kami saling melepaskan ikatan di antara kami.

Menyedihkan?

Sama sekali tidak.

Kami masih terus bertemu sekedar untuk mengobrolkan hal-hal tidak penting atau bermain _game_. Tentang laki-laki yang kami kencani, kuliah yang membosankan, cinta pertama yang menyakitkan, ketidakpercayaan kami pada cinta sejati, atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menanas-manasi laki-laki yang kami incar.

Dan dengan seperti itulah aku mengenalnya.

Uzumaki Naruto bagiku tetap adalah ' _Uzumaki-kun_ ' yang pertama aku kenal. Yang sinar mata birunya selalu menjalin ikatan takdir dengan siapapun yang menatapnya.

Dia adalah rekan terbaik yang pernah kupunya. Meski bukan rekan sehidup semati.

.

...*...

.

 _Dia adalah gadis yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai 'Rotten Girl'._

 _Tidak, dia tidak seburuk itu_ _._

 _D_ _ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tetap menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum padaku saat aku mengaku_ _jika aku berbeda_ _._

 _Dia adalah sosok sahabat yang bertahan melawan waktu._

 _Menjagaku dan melindungiku, meyakinkanku jika jalan yang kuambil tidaklah salah._

 _Dan sosok yang mengantarkanku pada pendapat baru mengenai cinta._

.

...*...

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Sebentar lagi akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Itachi berencana melangsungkan pernikahan kami beberapa bulan setelah acara besar keluarganya yang pertama selesai.

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah teman sejak kecil yang sering aku pukul—meski dia akan tetap kembali berapa kalipun aku menghajarnya. Dan dia juga ... sosok yang harus aku lindungi sepenuh hati untuk saat ini.

Aku mulai merasakan keganjilan pada dirinya di masa SMA. Saat untuk pertama kalinya, aku jatuh cinta, dan perasaan itu ditujukan pada guru kami.

Aku merasakannya. Keganjilan yang dikeluarkan oleh Nnaruto. Anggap saja itu adalah intuisi wanita, yang menyadari jika sebuah persaingan mungkin akan terjadi dalam usaha untuk memperebutkan cinta.

Cara Naruto memandang Kakashi-sensei ... sama dengan caraku memandangnya.

Pandangan penuh cinta dan harapan.

Aku tak mau percaya! Aku hanya ingin menganggap itu semua berasal dari otak gilaku yang terlalu banyak membaca kisah-kisah tabu karena hobi. Tapi sekali lagi, sebagai teman sejak kecil dan sahabat satu-satunya, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengenal Naruto. Dan aku tahu … ekspresi yang dibuatnya itu, bukan ekspresinya yang biasa.

Dan gosip-gosip murahan yang orang-orang beberkan itu.

Mereka sampah. Bicara dan bicara, tanpa pernah mengerti jika kata-kata mereka dapat berubah menjadi setajam belati yang dapat menghancurkan hati mereka yang mendengarnya.

Lagipula, kurasa aku dan Naruto ada dalam posisi yang sama. Orang yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan cintanya. Dalam frasa yang lebih mudah dan lebih umum digunakan, _patah hati._

 _"Hei, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan?"_

Saat aku mengatakannya, Naruto hanya memandangku sejenak sebelum beralih pada rumput yang ada di bawah tangannya. Memainkannya dengan malas, seolah hanya mencari kegiatan untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. Menggumam pelan nyaris tak terdengar, _"Yeah, tapi kau pasti tidak ingin tahu siapa."_

 _"Oh ..."_ aku menggumam pelan. Menghela napas panjang. _"Kalau begitu, kita berdua sudah patah hati ya sekarang?"_

Naruto memandangku sejenak dengan pandangan terkejut, matanya yang berair seolah mengatakan _'Kau sudah tahu?!'_.

Ah, tatapan mata nostalgia itu. Mengingatkanku saat aku bertanya apa dia yang membuang buku hukum milik Tante Kushina hanya agar diperhatikan saat kami masih kecil. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah lagi melihat pandangan mata itu?

 _"Aku sudah patah hati bahkan sebelum aku sadar aku jatuh hati pada orang itu_ _,_ _"_ ia berkata pelan.

Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Berusaha untuk bersikap tegar dan acuh tak acuh—seperti seorang Haruno Sakura yang biasanya. _"Sepulang sekolah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat karaoke. Kita lampiaskan perasaan tersakiti itu dengan lagu-lagu rock."_

 _"_ _Sakura … mengapa kau bisa melakukannya?_ _"_

Entah mengapa aku bisa tahu jika yang dia maksudkan bukan musik rock. _"Bisa apa?"_

 _"Menerima sisi anehku ini dengan begitu mudahnya."_

Aku hanya diam saat itu. Berucap, _'Entahlah'._ Sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Namun bahkan, saat dia tersesat di tengah keputusasaannya beberapa tahun setelahnya, aku tetap ada di sisinya. Aku tetap menangis untuknya, beberapa kali memukulnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Karena ... bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan seorang sahabat untuk sahabatnya yang sedang terluka dan kehilangan arah bukan?

Naruto banyak mengalami hal buruk. Dan aku tahu, di balik tawanya yang keras, dia menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ketakutan akan dibencinya dia oleh orang lain. Ketakutannya itulah yang membuatnya mengubur dalam-dalam kepercayaannya akan cinta sejati. Dengan nada sinis, dia akan berkata padaku, ' _Hidup kaum_ gay _tidak semudah yang ada dalam koleksi_ manga- _mu, Sakura-chan._ '

Dan mungkin, karena kedekatan kami, aku juga jadi memiliki masalah dengan hubunganku sendiri. Laki-laki yang kukencani selalu saja kehilangan kesabarannya tiap kali aku membatalkan janji dengan mereka untuk menemui Naruto.

Kalau kupikir lagi, aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku selalu menganggap Naruto ada di atas laki-laki itu semua—mungkin karena ikatan teman masa kecil adalah salah satu ikatan terkuat yang ada, lebih dari ikatan cinta semu.

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah sosok laki-laki yang selalu menjadi nomor satu bagiku. Sahabat terbaikku. Dan juga ... seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Dan kuharap dia sudah menemukannya.

.

...*...

.

 _Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya._

 _Yang tersisa setelah orangtuaku tiada_ _,_ _direnggut oleh sang kematian._

 _Orang yang membesarkanku_ _—meski dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya_ _._

 _Dia adalah laki-laki yang telah membuang seluruh hidupnya hanya untukku._

 _Dan orang yang sudah kukecewakan—dan_ _mungkin …_ _akan terus kukecewakan kedepannya._

.

...*...

.

Namaku Uzumaki Kyuubi. Apalagi yang harus aku katakan selain namaku?

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah seorang adik yang harus kubesarkan. Titipan dari kedua orangtuaku yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pergi bekerja.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat usiaku 18 tahun dan Naruto masih berusia 10 tahun. Keharusan untuk membesarkannya, membuatku keluar dari sekolahku dan mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupi kami berdua. Setidaknya beberapa piring nasi setiap hari saja sudah cukup.

Aku selalu berkata padanya jika aku melakukannya hanya karena keharusan. Dan anak itu juga hanya diam tidak menjawab. Aku merasa dia mungkin membenciku. Dan itu wajar saja. Sebagai saudara laki-laki, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk saling membagi perasaan atau hal-hal sentimentil lainnya. Hal itulah yang aku sesali beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Jika aku melakukannya, mungkin saja ... mungkin ... mungkin semuanya tidak akan lari begitu jauh di luar perkiraanku. Atau setidaknya, aku mungkin masih bisa memahami apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sesuatu seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, sepuluh tahun setelah aku membesarkannya, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menghajarnya hingga babak belur dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Pukulan, tendangan, tinjuan, entah apa saja yang sudah aku berikan padanya hingga tubuhnya penuh warna biru dan merah seperti itu. Darah menetes dari hidung dan sudut mulutnya yang pecah. Menyedihkan, dia hancur dengan begitu mudahnya.

Hanya dengan enam kata, enam kata yang membuatku langsung kehilangan akal sehat dan menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa peduli jika dia adalah adik yang berbagi darah yang sama denganku. Enam kata yang bagiku telah menghancurkan segala tabu yang kupegang.

 _"Aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki."_

Hahaha, jika itu adalah sebuah lelucon, maka itu adalah lelucon yang paling tidak lucu yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidupku. Sayangnya itu bukan lelucon. Karena saat Sakura datang keesokan harinya untuk merawat Naruto—aku yang meneleponnya—dia memandangku dengan tatapan kecewa yang sangat dalam. Hah, sepertinya aku tidak harus mengarang cerita apapun sebagai alibi luka di tubuh Naruto rupanya.

Gadis merah muda itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun sampai dia di depan pintu, memakai sepatu kerjanya dan bersiap pergi. Dengan nada lirih, dia berkata padaku, _"Bukankah kau seharusnya adalah orang yang paling mengerti? Kalian adalah saudara bukan?_ _Kenapa justru seperti ini?_ _"_

Dan aku menjawab, _"Menjadi saudara tidak membuatku menjadi buta dengan segala tingkah gilanya. Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."_

Siang harinya, Naruto meninggalkan rumah tanpa terlihat olehku. Dan aku mulai menyesali jawabanku itu.

Sakura juga diam seribu bahasa. Meski aku yakin jika dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada si bodoh itu. Mungkin bocah keparat itu kabur dengan salah satu pacar _gay_ -nya? Atau dia sudah menjadi budak seks di salah satu _gay_ bar di negara lain? Hah, siapa yang tahu? Dan siapa yang peduli? Jelas bukan aku. Tapi karena saudara, aku harus tetap menanyakannya—karena itu adalah sebuah keharusan, tentu saja.

 _"Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

Pertanyaan itu adalah jawaban yang diberikan sakura. Gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan.

 _"Bukankah kau juga sama sekali tidak bisa memaafkannya? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau melupakannya? Dan juga melupakan jika kalian adalah saudara. Dengan begitu, maka ikatan di antara kalian tidak lagi ikatan karena keterpaksaan bukan? Kau mungkin akan dapat mengerti perasaannya setelah itu."_

Kata-kata itu membuatku berpikir. Lima tahun berlalu tanpa melihat muka bocah sialan itu membuatku mendinginkan kepalaku. Sampai akhirnya surat dengan tulisan acak-acakan itu datang. Membuatku tersenyum dan bergumam, _'Bodoh'._

 _Aku akan menikah, Niisan._

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah bocah sialan. Bocah sialan yang harus aku besarkan karena ikatan darah di antara kami. Dan dia juga ... adikku yang sangat berharga.

Aku ingin menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati sekarang. Meski dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

.

...*...

.

 _Dia ..._

 _Aku hanya bisa menggambarkannya sebagai dia ..._

 _Sosok yang pada akhirnya mampu menakhlukkan aku sepenuhnya._

 _Seseorang yang para wanita yakini akan datang dan menjadi 'belahan jiwa' dan 'pelabuhan terakhir'._

 _Dan dia, belahan jiwaku, pelabuhan terakhirku, yang tidak pernah kuyakini ada di dunia ini._

 _Datang ke hadapanku, dan membawaku ke dunia yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini aku lihat._

 _Dia ..._

.

...*...

.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha.

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah orang yang merepotkan. Menambah pekerjaanku hingga dua kali lipat dan menghancurkan jadwal yang telah kubangun dengan susah payah.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah di _gay bar_. Remaja pirang yang dikelilingi banyak laki-laki, menjadi pusat perhatian, seperti matahari—menyilaukan. Tidak menarik bagiku. Dia sama sekali tidak merebut sedikit pun atensi yang kumiliki. Seseorang yang hidup dikelilingi oleh cahaya sama sekali terbalik dengan tipe idealku.

Jangan katakan padanya. Aku tahu jika selama beberapa bulan, dia berusaha mengintaiku. Datang setiap hari hanya untuk meneliti jadwal tetapku datang ke bar. Sudut matanya mengikuti gerak-gerikku, seperti singa yang sudah menentukan mangsanya. Dan aku juga bisa melihat kedutan di sudut matanya tiap kali seorang laki-laki kutarik dalam pelukanku. Cemburu.

Manis sekali.

Aku ingin memperolok dia lebih lama, mempermainkan perasaannya hingga dia tidak bisa lagi melihat laki-laki lain selain diriku. Tentu saja, hal itu hanya karena aku ingin menjeratnya—tidak bermaksud berhubungan serius.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_. Kudengar salah satu pelanggan menyebutkan namanya keras-keras, seperti sengaja ingin memberitahuku. Si pirang yang memiliki mata biru cerah, pemilik nama yang tidak wajar. Benar-benar laki-laki yang ingin kugoda habis-habisan.

Aku bertanya-tanya, kiranya akan butuh waktu berapa lama hingga pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan datang padaku. Namun, di malam di mana aku mulai bertanya-tanya, malam itu jugalah malam tempat pertanyaanku terjawab. Uzumaki Naruto datang padaku, menanyakan apa aku mau berbagi minum dengannya dan segala omong kosong lain yang biasa dijadikan kode untuk mendekati buruan.

Saat itulah aku mulai berpikir, ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira.

Sikapnya yang menggoda dengan tetap membawa harga diri terlihat cukup mengesankan. Dan caranya membawaku dalam pembicaraan cukup kuapresiasi.

Satu atau dua kata-kata kasar sepertinya tidak membuatnya menyerah dan meninggalkanku. Terbukti, hampir setiap malam aku datang, dia selalu menghampiri meja yang kupilih. Kembali mencoba mengajakku bicara dengan keras kepala, tak peduli berapa kali pun aku mengusirnya.

Malam itu, sepertinya segala kesabarannya untuk menghadapiku habis sudah, atau mungkin ada masalah yang tengah dihadapinya yang tidak bisa dia katakan padaku. Dia minum terlalu banyak. Mulai merancau tentang laki-laki yang pernah tidur dengannya dan kekasih yang tidak bisa dicintainya. Juga kakak laki-lakinya yang membenci segala hal berbau _gay_.

Aku memanfaatkan sisi lemahnya.

Di malam itu juga, aku mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku.

Saat itu aku baru tahu usianya masih 18 tahun. Tiga tahun lebih muda dariku.

Tidak masalah. Itu bukan kali pertama aku berhubungan dengan anak yang lebih muda dariku. Aku yakin aku dapat menanganinya dengan baik. Dia akan tumbuh dewasa di tanganku, dan memikirkannya terasa cukup menyenangkan.

Hingga semuanya kacau karena tingkah sembrono Naruto dua tahun setelahnya.

Aku berencana meninggalkan rumahku. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan tentunya, Itachi adalah pewaris keluarga, bukan aku. Keberadaanku tidak terlalu diperlukan di tempat ini—apalagi mereka juga sudah tahu jika aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Maka dari itu, aku mengajukan diri pada orangtuaku untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di Amerika. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya pada Naruto jika kami harus berpisah.

Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

 _"Aku pergi dari rumah. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Kakak jika aku adalah gay."_

" _Dia mengusirmu?"_

" _Aku pergi karena keinginanku sendiri."_

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh! Hanya dia tempatmu untuk bergantung sekarang!_ _Jika bukan padanya, pada siapa lagi kau akan melanjutkan hidup?_ _"_

 _"Tidakkah aku memilikimu?_ _"_

" _Aku baru saja berpikir untuk memintamu melupakanmu."_

" _Karena kau akan pergi ke Amerika?_ _Aku tidak mau kau pergi begitu saj_ _a_ _dan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika itu terjadi?_ _Aku merasa … aku akan sulit melanjutkan hidupku jika tanpamu. Aku mungkin akan kembali tersesat dan mengarungi jalan yang salah._ _"_

 _"Jadi apa yang akan kau_ _ingin_ _lakukan sekarang?"_

 _"Bawa aku bersamamu."_

 _"Apa kau gila?"_

 _"Aku hanya tidak bisa lagi melepaskanmu."_

"… _Baiklah …"_

Kekeras kepalaannya lah yang membuatku menyerah. Atau setidaknya itulah yang aku katakan pada diriku sendiri. Itachi berpendapat mungkin sesungguhnya aku memang menginginkan dia untuk hidup bersamaku. Menemaniku di perantauan dan menghapuskan kegelisahan yang selama ini terus menghantui hidupku.

Dan mungkin dia benar.

Sekarang. Lima tahun setelah semua itu terjadi.

Melihatnya menggunakan setelan jas putih dengan bunga mawar biru di dadanya—simbol dari kemustahilan. Pakaian yang sama namun berbeda warna dengan yang kugunakan, setelan jas hitam dengan mawar merah—simbol cinta sejati. Berjalan berdua sembari bergandangan tangan menuju altar. Tamu-tamu khusus yang diundangnya dari Jepang—teman sekolahnya, guru masa SMA-nya, mantan kekasihnya, sahabat sejak kecilnya (Yang juga calon mempelai kakakku), dan kakaknya—duduk di antara tamu-tamu undangan lain yang menatap penuh haru. Orangtuaku duduk di bangku paling depan, wajah mereka tampak masih sedikit tak rela pada keputusanku untuk meminang seseorang yang tidak akan memberi mereka cucu, namun mereka memasang wajah mengerti dan memakhlumi.

Aku masih tidak percaya jika aku bisa sampai pada tahap ini.

Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menjalani hidup bersamaku dan berbagi takdir yang sama denganku. Hal yang sebelumnya kupikir tidak akan pernah kulakukan.

Dia tersenyum lembut, mengeratkan ganggaman tangannya padaku. Berbisik, "Sasuke, untuk ke depannya, mohon terus cintai aku—seperti selama ini."

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Uzumaki Naruto, bagiku adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti. Kekasih, pasangan, dan belahan jiwa. Dan sekarang, dia bukan lagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia adalah Uchiha Naruto.

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal karena orang selalu bilang jika tulisan dengan POV yang berbeda terasa tidak enak untuk dibaca. Dan aku mencoba untuk mengakalinya. Meski kurasa aku belum sepenuhnya berhasil.

Banyak tema Love Win yang ingin aku tulis. Sayangnya masa ini aku lumayan sibuk dengan menjadi penanggung jawab gathering author Jogja (Hey, siapa yang seenaknya ngangkat aku jadi PJ sebenarnya?!), mengurus teman yang baru masuk kuliah (Seniorku benar-benar payah dan tidak belajar dari masa lalu. Temenku sampai dibuat menangis saat pulang.) dan masih ada juga soal IFA. (Pst, bulan depan jangan lupa untuk ikut nominasi ya!). Maaf curi sesi curahan hati sejenak.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
